2:08 AM
by Dressa
Summary: Um sussurro confiante e despreocupado, como se fosse normal enfiar-se debaixo dos lençóis alheios às duas horas da manhã. "Sirius, posso dormir aqui com você hoje?" 'GEN 'Sirius&Regulus Black


**

* * *

**

**2:08 AM**

* * *

O colchão afundou e subiu contínuas vezes com o desajeitado engatinhar do menino.

- Oi. – seu sussurro foi confiante e despreocupado, como se fosse normal enfiar-se debaixo dos lençóis alheios às duas horas da manhã.

- Hey. – a resposta do primeiro ocupante da cama veio no tom rouco de quem ainda está no limbo entre o despertar e o adormecer.

- Sirius.

- O que é, Regulus? – o garoto mais velho bufou, irritado.

- Posso dormir aqui com você hoje? – o pequeno perguntou, a voz num fio de timidez, o corpo deitado de bruços e os dedos brincando nervosos com a fronha do travesseiro.

- Por quê? Você não tem o seu próprio quarto todo pintado em verde e prata? – Sirius perguntou, ácido, apertando os olhos ameaçadoramente.

- Mas está _chovendo_!

- E daí? – Sirius virou-se de lado, bruscamente.

- Trovões! – Regulus disse, com uma vozinha sofrida.

- Oh. – fez o irmão, compreendendo. Ele voltou lentamente à sua posição original, de barriga para cima, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. Em tom de displicência, disse: - Tá, fica aí. Mas só hoje, entendeu?

O menor apenas abriu um sorriso amplo e tentou acomodar-se melhor na cama de solteiro. Após muito remexer-se à procura de uma posição confortável (levando por isso um safanão no topo da cabeça), Regulus decidiu imitar o irmão e virou-se de modo que passava a encarar o teto e sua estranha rachadura em forma de raio.

- Ajeita o lençol que você bagunçou. – resmungou o outro. Sirius tinha mania de dormir com o cobertor por cima da cabeça, de modo que o sol não o despertasse cedo demais.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo; Sirius, de olhos fechados, provavelmente tentava recuperar o sono perdido, mas seus dedos longos mexendo em seus próprios cabelos negros indicavam que ele ainda estava muito acordado. Regulus, por outro lado, tinha sua atenção dividida em observar o irmão mais velho e ouvir os violentos pingos da chuva que a tempestade trazia contra o telhado do Grimmauld Place.

- Regulus, você não acha que está um _pouquinho_ velho para ter medo de trovão?

- Sirius, você não acha que está um _pouquinho_ velho para aterrorizar elfos domésticos?

O mais velho riu sua risada estranha, um som semelhante a um latido que sempre dava ao mais novo um calor de segurança na boca de seu estômago. Era como se Sirius fosse de fato o cão maior que originara seu nome de estrela; era como se aquela risada de cachorro fosse um sino mágico que espantasse o que quer que um menino de oito anos pense ser de mais perigoso nesse mundo que ele ainda não conhece.

- Não sei com quem você aprende a ser respondão assim. – Sirius comentou cinicamente, virando de lado. Seus olhos eram oblíquos, ocultos por um nevoeiro denso e cor de grafite que pintava cuidadosamente suas íris. Sirius tinha olhos cor de tempestade. Estranho. Regulus desenvolvia desde criança uma quase fobia tão forte por chuvas intensas, raios, relâmpagos e trovões, mas nunca parara para pensar que os olhos de seu irmão personificavam tudo o que sempre temera. E, mesmo assim, o pequeno só encontrava paz nos olhos de Sirius. Estranho. – Na verdade, eu penso que você deveria receber uma lição. Sabe, para prevenir que essa falta de educação _não-condizente com os Black_ não se repita em eventos futuros.

Regulus apenas teve tempo de contorcer sua face infantil numa careta de desentendimento, antes que o irmão avançasse e o cutucasse ferozmente na barriga, provocando um alto ataque de cócegas no pequeno.

- Sirius! – ele conseguiu ofegar, tentando afastar as mãos do outro. – Sirius, pára, SI—

Regulus sentou-se num ímpeto, os dedos ainda entrelaçados aos do irmão. Os grandes e inocentes olhos do mais novo encontravam-se arregalados e sua boca, entreaberta de choque.

- Você viu isso? – ele murmurou assustado.

- Vi o que? – Sirius estranhou, sentando-se também e inclinando a cabeça para conseguir ver o irmão.

Regulus virou o rosto e puxou o lençol branco da cabeça, levantando-se desajeitado e postando-se no meio do quarto. Olhava estupefato para os vidros embaçados da janela, escutando-os sofrer com o impacto da tempestade.

- Aquilo! Aquela luz branca! Passou por aqui, eu sei que sim! Era um relâmpago, era sim, eu sei que era! – a voz do menino já beirava algo próximo ao terror e ao desespero. Ele gesticulava muito rápido, as mãozinhas eram apenas vultos que iam de seu colo a seus cabelos também muito negros.

Sirius ergueu-se e foi ao seu encontro, cautelosamente.

- Tá, fica calmo, Reg. Tá tudo bem, volta pra cá, vamos dormir. – o mais velho sorriu, placidamente, tentando passar algum conforto, a mão estendida no ar.

O menino mordia o lábio, nervoso. Deu um passo inseguro por vez e acabaram, ele e o irmão mais velho, sentados um ao lado do outro no chão frio, apoiando as costas contra a cama.

- Tá tudo bem. – Sirius repetia, encarando firmemente o irmão.

Um trovão soou, como o relâmpago de Regulus muito bem previra. Alto, ensurdecedor, brusco. O menino estremecera, de susto e de medo, e inconscientemente abrigara-se no peito do irmão, abraçando-o com força.

- Hey. Eu tô aqui. – Sirius sussurrava, enquanto sua mão passava com delicadeza nos cabelos do menor.

Os olhos de tempestade brilhavam, seguros. Regulus viu em sua mente, num flash vindo não se sabe de onde ou por que, uma imagem de um cão e seu dono. Numa clareira ampla e iluminada, um grande cão negro, quase do tamanho de um lobo, brincava estupendamente feliz com um menino pequeno que usava uma coroa grande demais.

Os olhos de tempestade brilhavam, seguros.

- Eu tô aqui. Tá tudo bem.

* * *

**Nota da Dressa:** Fic escrita para o XVII Challenge Relâmpago do Fórum 6V.


End file.
